A thousand times yes:for Sacred and Profane
by Merucha
Summary: Finally  lets me upload this. This problem keeps popping up...anyway, here's your story, mister, sorry it took so long, but some error wouldn't allow me to upload. Sakaki/Kaorin. Leave it to me to make an angsty fic out of the happiest anime alive.


**The Sacred and Profane requested this from me, in return of a story I requested from him. This is my very first non-One Piece story. Sacred and Profane, you're taking my writing virginity away D:**

**Loljk. Enjoy!**

Quiet was one way to describe Sakaki. There were more, such as smart, pretty, loving, and more things Kaorin would rather keep to herself, because those had to do with her precious memories. They were hers, and hers alone.

But lately, Sakaki had been even more quiet. And that was really saying something.

When Kaorin pointed at a cute kitten, Sakaki blushed and smiled like always, but didn't go and pet it. That was one of the signs. When Kaorin snuggled up to Sakaki, she'd smuggle back but have this strange, almost guilty look on her face. And, just now, she'd made up an obvious excuse for not meeting up with Kaorin.

"What do you mean, you're busy?" Kaorin tried to keep a light tone, but inside she was fretting. She was told she fretted too much…but Sakaki said she loved that about her.

"Sorry. I'm…working part-time tomorrow. At a store."

No you're not. Kaoring thought to herself. As self-reserved as Sakaki was, she was a terrible liar.

"Oh, okay, I….okay. I'll…se you later?"

"Sure. Bye."

And without another word, Sakaki hung up, leaving Kaorin alone with her thoughts. Kaorin and her thoughts didn't get along well.

Bout three days later, the two girls were walking in the mall. Both of them loved the place; it was so vast and luxurious. A fountain was in the middle of the first floor, where Kaorin and Sakaki sometimes sat for hours, just talking. "Look, Sakaki-san, that little boy has a plush bunny. It's so cute!" Kaorin giggled and pointed to the little blond sucking his thumb, but the smile vanished when she noticed that Sakaki wasn't listening, or even looking at her. A somber expression littered her normally passive face, like she was either dreading something or had eaten a few too many burritos.

"Sa-Sakaki-san?" Kaorin tried again. Sakaki snapped out of it, seeming startled that she'd been caught and turned her gaze on Kaorin.

"Ah, what was that?" Kaorin fake-smiled and shook her head. This wasn't the first time it'd happened, Sakaki seemed to be very distant lately. She was always busy, and didn't joke around like before. And, no matter what, Kaorin couldn't get her to spill the beans.

"Nothing at all, Sakaki-san."

It was gnawing on her insides, tearing into her stomach and making holes where her organs should be, this anxiety. Kaorin had just tried calling Sakaki, but it went straight to voicemail. The thing was, Sakai always kept her phone charged; it was a pact between the two when a train wreck had killed some passengers in the same train Kaorin took for her cooking lessons. Sakaki had almost assumed the worst when she couldn't reach Kaorin, until she got a call from her, telling her that she'd missed the train and her phone was dead. ,

Ever since, they made sure to keep their phones charged at all times, which could only mean Sakaki had ignored the call.

Why would Sakaki act like this? Was she hiding something? No, no way. They told each other everything.

But then, what else could it be? Maybe she had something on her mind, or maybe she really was always busy, or maybe….the anxiety in Kaorin's stomach spread into her heart.

"Maybe she doesn't love me anymore."

Sakaki sighed as she pulled out her umbrella. She was lucky she made it to the store in time, they'd almost closed when she finally came. She felt bad about refusing Kaorin's call, but it was for a good cause.

And now it'd started raining, heavily too. I hope the poor mice and cats don't get a cold… Sakaki thought worriedly to herself. Soon, she'd be in the sofa with Kaorin, and then…and THEN.

As Sakaki came near her apartment, she noticed someone standing in front. A burglar…no, it's too small. Sakaki peered, and her eyes flashed open when she recognized the neatly cut hair. "Kaorin!" Discarding her umbrella, she dashed over to her lover, who was shaking, standing with her hands clasped together.

"Kaorin, why are you outside? You're soaked!" Sakaki fussed, tossing her jacket over Kaorin's shoulders.

"You…." the voice was so faint and trembling, Sakaki barely heard it, but it was there. "Sakaki-san. Why are you ignoring me? You're so distant, it's like you're hardly there." Kaorin refused to meet her eyes, and Sakaki's voice seemed to be out of order.

"It's not like I need attention 24/7, but you don't have to keep secrets from me."

Sakaki hated seeing Kaorin like this. She was always so cheery, and when she wasn't, there was still an air of humour around her.

"I've had… a lot on my mind, is all." Sakaki answered, her words as soft and short as usual.

"Sakaki-san, do you-" Kaorin was cut off by a hiccup. "Do you not love me anymore?"

Sakaki flinched; Kaorin was crying. Crying. And she looked so cute doing it, too.

Unable to hold back, Sakaki kissed her right then and there, surprising both of them.

"Saka-" again, Kaorin was cut off, by Sakaki this time.

"I've had a lot on my mind, namely how to propose to you. I tried to find the perfect setting, but there were too many people in the mall, the restaurant was too small, and the girls came over last Friday. Just now, I was getting the rings from the goldsmith. That's why I didn't answer the phone."

This had to be one of the longest times Sakaki had spoken without pause, ever. Kaorin was dumbstruck.

"I guess now is as good as time as any." Sakaki continued.

"Kaorin, will you marry me?"

The rain was falling just as heavily as before, if not more so.

Kaorin was soaked through.

Sakaki's coat was getting soaked, too.

She'd probably have a cold in the morning.

Did she remember to turn off the bathroom light?

Kaorin couldn't care less as she flung herself onto Sakaki, feeling she was as close to heaven as she could get. The night echoed with repeated 'yes' and merry laughter that was drowned by the rain.

"Sakaki-san, we can have as many cats as you want! Let's stuff our entire apartment with them!"

**So that's the wrap. We agreed it was cliché, but hey.**

**Who cares?**


End file.
